Everlasting Fire
by The Storm Veradea
Summary: Darkclan have always been cruel and coldhearted but when Lillypaw of Lightclan goes missing they are to blame. But did they really catnap her or did someone more sinster do it. It is all up to Autumnpaw to find out before a raging war start.


Everlasting Fire

_**Lightclan**_

Leader:

Snowstar-Long haired white she-cat with light blue eyes

Apprentice, Autumnpaw

Deputy:

Foxfur-long haired red tom with a bushy tail and yellow eyes

Medicine cat:

Hollytail-brown she-cat with green eyes

Warriors:

Appleshade-red she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Lillypaw

Haretail-light brown tom with green eyes

Dawnfur-black she-cat with blue eyes

Sandreed-pale tabby tom with yellow eyes

Cinderfoot-gray tom with yellow eyes

Windfur-silver tom with green eyes

Foxheart-red tom with a long bushy tail and amber eyes

Briarclaw-Blue-gray tom with long sharp claws and green eyes

Apprentice, Tadpaw

Silverwing-beautiful long haired silver tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Whitefur-long haired white she-cat with light blue eyes

Silverfur-silver she-cat with orange eyes

Cinderfoot-Gray tom with yellow eyes

Apprentices:

Tadpaw-black tom with yellow eyes

Autumnpaw-ginger she-cat with amber eyes and a long bushy tail

Lillypaw-Black she-cat with a white chest, stomach, and paws.

Queens:

Jadeheart-silver she-cat with yellow eyes, expecting Foxheart's kits

Elders:

Sandpool-elderly pale tabby she-cat with gray on her muzzle

_**Darkclan**_

Leader:

Lionstar-Large golden tom with icy blue eyes

Deputy:

Waterheart-Blue tabby she-cat

Medicine Cat:

Snakeheart-Black tom with icy blue eyes

Warriors:

Talonfur-Reddish brown tom with yellow eyes and a bushy tail

Troutclaw-Gray tom

Darkfur-Black she-cat

Robinwing-ginger she-cat

Flameheart-Ginger tom

Apprentice, Poppypaw

Blackpool-long haired black tom

Redfoot-White tom with ginger paws

Pigeanwing-Small light brownish gray she-cat

Ambertail-Black she-cat with a ginger tipped tail

Apprentices:

Poppypaw-Brown tom

Queens:

Harefoot-long legged brown she-cat(Mother of Blackpool's kits. two she kits Blackkit, Black she-cat, and Littlekit, small black she-cat)

Elders:

Longfur-black and white tom with long fur

Cats outside of the clans:

Dove-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Falcon-black tom with blue eyes, Dove's brother

Prologue

The shadow of a cat stretched across the land as the cat raced across the moor, her gray fur glowing silver in the moon light. She came to a halt at the top of a cleft over-looking a camp. Another cat came to a halt beside her. His black fur was glowing in the moonlight. The gray cat looked over at her companion.

"Are you ready?" She asked him. The only reply was a nod from the black cat. "Let's go and try not to be detected." The gray cat growled. They proceeded down the hill, looking for a weakness in the camp's barriers to let them through. There, right in the back of the camp was a small tear in the bramble and holly that protected the cats inside. The gray she-cat dug her claws within the tear, ripping it away from the barrier to create an opening large enough for them to fit through.

She slid through the opening after it was big enough, the black cat following at her heels. The brambles tore at her pelt, causing scratches that she just ignored. Across the camp was a heather bush where the apprentices slept. She and her brother slide across the camp, staying hidden from the guards that sat at the camp entrance. There, under the heather bush was the cat that they had come for. The small eight moon old kit's sides raised and fell in rhythm as she slept. The gray she-cat glanced over at the black tom and nodded. Without warning they attacked, sinking their claws into the small cat and dragging her out of her nest. Together they drug her back through the opening at the back of the camp. Behind them they could here the screeches of alarms as the guards alerted the camp.

"Come with us peacefully or we will kill you!" The black tom growled. Together they got the young apprentice across the moor and into the forest.

The young apprentice, who was a black she-cat with white places on her, looked back at her home in terror. Who were these cats and where were they taking her.


End file.
